Take My Love
by iwelcomeWishes
Summary: "Her name was Eponine...her life was cold and dark, but she was unafraid." Or so Marius said, but was Eponine's life always like this? *oneshot*


Author's note: To keep it short and sweet, this is my first fanfic ever so I ask you to be gentle please :) __

_** *Disclaimer* **_I do not own Les Miserables...I'm not nearly old enough

_** Take My Love**_

This I know to be true: _To love another person is to see the face of God._

My childhood was neither a happy time nor a sad time. My parents were innkeepers, not very pleasant ones either. My father always boasted about him being master of the house. My mother was near constantly complaining about wanting to have Prince Charming and look how she ended up instead. They didn't fight, but they did make vile comments toward each other, it never changed anything. Then there was the servant girl by the name of Cosette.

She had always been around, though I knew she was of no relation to me. I always did pity her, I was dressed to the highest styles of young girls at the time and had a bounty of fanciful toys. She was a stark contrast, clothed in rags everyday, always scrubbing and cleaning the inn as well as she was able to. We weren't allowed to speak to one another at any time. Cosette and I were always lonely, and neither of us could be of any help to the other. Then one day, everybody's life was changed.

A man, the former mayor of the town near ours, came by and asked for Cosette. My parents confined me to the kitchen, but I stayed by the door and strained to listen to their conversation. The man wanted to take Cosette away with him. He was willing to pay any debt they had with her mother so she could leave freely. Upon hearing that there was money involved my parents began spinning tales of her expenses. "Oh dear Cosette was often ill, she needed so much!" on and on it went. Then they began to accuse him of what his intentions may be, an attempt to wheedle more money out of him no doubt. I felt sick to my stomach, ashamed of being the daughter of two cons. At last they settled on a satisfactory price, the man immediately picked Cosette up and left. Taking her to freedom, leaving me behind, a prisoner of loneliness.

Years passed by slowly, each one more miserable than the last. I was thirteen when I went out to buy supplies for our now struggling inn. As I was leaving the market I ran into someone and spilled my purchases. I quickly knelt down and began to pick everything up when, to my great surprise, the one I crashed into began to help. It was then that I looked up and saw the boy, and what a sight it was. He was incredibly handsome; with soft, kind eyes and an easy, comforting smile. He apologized and extended a hand politely to help me up off the ground. He asked where I was heading. I responded in an awed tone and he insisted he escort me back. He began talking about anything that came to mind. It wasn't long before we were laughing and conversing as we strolled along. It was easy to talk with him, it was as if we had known each other our whole lives. As we neared my home we realized we'd failed to properly introduce ourselves. He turned to me and bowed with a great flourish, revealing his name was Marius, in turn I curtsied deeply and told him my name was Eponine. Ever since that fateful day we would accompany each other almost everywhere. He even introduced me to some of his friends, and they all seemed to like me well enough. At long last I didn't feel alone.

Eventually I came to the realization that Marius was my best friend, but more than that, I was in love with him. Of course I didn't speak of my affections to anyone, especially him, it was the only secret I withheld. Marius remained a true, loyal friend through thick and thin. He was there when my parents lost the hash house, he stayed when I was dressed in rags, even refused to leave when I cried about all my worries. He hugged me and told me it would be all right, that he'd never leave me. True to his word, he never failed to find me everyday to take me away from my sad life, just for a little while. We continued on happily, best friends who couldn't be driven apart. I, always praying for something between us, was still content. Then came the day when a part of my distant past returned, and unintentionally turned my simple happiness upside down.

I remember the expression on dear Marius's face when he came to meet me, as if he'd seen a ghost. He cast a vacant look in my direction before he confessed, that he was in love. Simple words made my breath hitch and my heart flutter with hope; could it be? Then he uttered a name that I never expected to hear again, Cosette. I could only stare at him in shock.. Cosette? It did not seem possible, I had never seen or hear anything about her for nine years. I stayed silent as he went on about her, just listening to his words. Not long after that I was walking through the park, on my own once again. I had expected no one else to be there, but I recognized Marius and whom I was guessing was Cosette. She had grown very lovely since the last time I'd seen her, I looked on longingly, wishing I could take her place. They were gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, they didn't even need words. He seemed to be so at peace, so indescribably happy, like he had finally found where he belonged. I was heartbroken to say the least, but he was never mine to lose.

I kept trying to convince myself that he wasn't meant for me, he loved Cosette and she so clearly returned his feelings. I went about my days as normally as I was able to, with rumors about a revolution brewing. I was aware that a group of Marius's closest friends were active participants in the rebellion, surely they would know what was going on. Though I never got the chance to ask about it, Marius asked for my help to see Cosette again. I could not refuse his eyes that wee shining so full of hope, so I led him to her house in the cover of nightfall. I promised I would guard the house so nobody would be by to bother them. It was quiet for a long time; then I heard muffled footsteps. They came sneaking around the corner with my own father leading the mob! They planned on robbing the house, intent on getting even with Cosette's father. I ran to try and convince them that there was nothing worth taking. My father was trying to forcefully push me out of the way as his the rest of the men began to tease him. I threatened to scream to warn anyone who heard me, he returned with his own threats until I let out a shrill, piercing shriek. Everybody immediately began to scatter for a hiding place, my father telling me I'd rue this night before he too, ran away. Marius appeared moments later with Cosette, quickly introduced us and thanked me for saving the day. He then took my hand so we could flee before we were all seen by Cosette's father.

We ran as far away as possible before we had to separate, he thanked me once again before he bid goodbye. I couldn't go back with my parents knowing my father was waiting to punish me. I wandered the streets while everybody else was in their homes, dreaming of being able to openly love Marius and have him return my affections. I made a rash decision to go back and attempt to stay with him anyway, to my great surprise he and his friends were preparing for a battle. I realized with a sudden strike of fear that the rumours were true, I waved my concerns away and insisted I stay with him. He refused, instead asking me to deliver a note to Cosette, knowing I would be out of harm's way as well. It warmed my heart that he still cared for me enough to be concerned about my well being. I went to take the note to her, determined not to let Marius down. It was her father answered the door, and promised he would give it to her so I left him to it. I had no one to turn to, nowhere to go, all I wanted was to be with Marius. Despite his wishes of me staying away, I treaded back toward the barricade.

I approached it fully sure of my decision, I couldn't regret it no matter what happened. I was climbing over the wall without a problem when I heard a shot ring out. Immediately a swell agony of sliced through me and I realized it was I who had been hit. I stumbled down as Marius grabbed me and asked why I hadn't listened to him. I could hear the worry in his voice, even after I told him I had succeeded in getting his note to his true love. I tried to comfort him, his arms were shaking around me as I clung onto him. I whispered to him, telling him not to fret, that I didn't feel any pain. Nothing could hurt me now that I was in his arms, I reached up and gently caressed his face before my eyes fluttered shut. I could see a bright light ahead, it filled me with warmth as I moved toward it. I was welcomed with open arms, and for the first time, truly happy and at peace. Marius would move on with Cosette by his side; and perhaps some day we would meet again.

_ "Take my hand, and lead me to salvation"_

I sincerely hope you enjoyed my little story! Constuctive criticism is welcome of course, and

you may review if you wish, I'd greatly appreciate if you were kind enough to do so :)

Little fun fact: I turned this in as a fictional story for English! It got me an A+ :)


End file.
